L'unique amour de James Potter
by Ange Maxina
Summary: L'histoire d'une aventure d'une nuit pleine de conséquence.
1. Prologue

**L'unique amour de James Potter**

Disclamer : Les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas sauf les personnages qui n'apparaissent dans aucun des 7 tomes d'Harry POTTER.

NDA : C'est une mini fic qui contient seulement 6 chapitres comprenant le prologue et l'épilogue. L'histoire se passe dans un monde sans magie. Sur ce Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez.

**PROLOGUE :**

Un groupe de jeunes femmes entra dans une boite de nuit très en vogue, non sans se faire remarquer par les hommes qui les sifflèrent sur leur passage. Le groupe était composé d'une future mariée et de ses amies. L'enterrement de vie de vie de jeune fille venait seulement de commencer.

Au bar, une bande de garçons, les suivirent du regard. Une fois les demoiselles furent dans le rythme de la musique, les hommes s'approchèrent d'elles. Tout cela commença à devenir très chaud. Quelques couples se formèrent sur le rythme du zouk endiablé que passait le D.J. La nuit promettait d'être agitée. Il ne restait bientôt plus que la future mariée ainsi que deux de ses amies entourée de 3 hommes. Puis sur une musique très collé serré, la future épouse se retrouva dans les bras d'un homme charmant. Après plus de deux heures de danse effrénée ce jeune homme dit à la fille :

- Je te veux

- Je sais

- Maintenant

- D'accord, mais seulement une nuit.

L'homme prit la main et parti de la boite et l'emmena dans un hôtel. Le lendemain matin, lorsque l'homme se réveilla, elle avait disparu. Il se souviendra toujours de deux choses : sa chevelure de feu et ses yeux couleurs émeraudes unique en leur genre….


	2. Chapitre 1

NDA : Je remercie beaucoup Miss Enola Addams, Kaena Black, Sunshiine, Mariehermione et Melhope pour leurs reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

**Chapitre 1 : **

Deux ans plus tard

Après un mois difficile, Lily commença à se remettre psychologiquement. Car il faut le dire, perdre son mari dont on était follement amoureuse, c'est un coup dur. Courageuse ? Oui elle l'est, mais Lily aura vécu un mois en enfer. Maintenant elle devait survivre, pour sa fille, son rayon de soleil dans le malheur. Lily devait regarder droit et non plus en arrière.

Après avoir déposée sa fille chez sa babysitter .Lily retrouva ses amies dans le centre ville de Londres. Elle avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir des amies pareil, Lily les adorait et c'était réciproque. Les jeunes femmes commencèrent la tournée des différents magasins à la mode. Lily qui avait besoins de nouvelles chaussures de sport, entra dans l'immense magasin sportif de Londres. Après s'être renseignée sur les différents modèles de chaussures de sport, elle en choisit une paire et se tourna vers le rayon survêtements. Soudain elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Ce parfum, elle en rêvée depuis deux ans, Lily se retourna vers le propriétaire de cette main, mais lorsqu'elle vu à qui elle appartenait, Lily en fut pétrifiée :

C'est bien toi, Lily ? demanda l'homme

James ?

Oh Lily ! dit James avant de la prendre dans ses bras, je t'ai cherché depuis plus de deux ans mais je n'avais même pas ton nom de famille ! Remarque on avait mieux à faire …

Excuse-moi mais je suis pressée, il faut que je rentre au plus vite.

Lily laissa sur l'étagère la boîte de chaussures et partie en courant du magasin. James était interloqué, quand ses amis Sirius et Rémus l'interpella :

Ouaouh ! James, ici la terre appelle la lune ! rigola Sirius en lui passant la main devant les yeux.

Tu as vu la vierge ou quoi ? Se moqua Rémus

Pas la vierge, mais celle dont je rêve depuis deux ans maintenant ….

C'est pas vrai ? tu la revu ?

Oui mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me revoir, dès que je l'ai abordé elle est parti en courant.

C'est l'émotion Jamesie, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'elle te saute au cou et qu'elle t'embrasse ? Alors arrête tes films vieux

Merci tu me remonte vachement le moral ! répondit James ironiquement

Mais on est là pour sa ! C'est pour sa que tu nous aime ! Rigola Sirius

Bon en attendant je n'ai toujours pas trouvé mon maillot ! déclara Rémus.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » pensa Lily à cet instant. Il hantait ses nuits, bien sur qu'elle aimait son défunt mari Paul, qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu avoir mal quand les urgences de l'hôpital lui avait appris la triste nouvelle : mort dans un accident d'avion. Mais Lily ne s'attendais pas à le revoir, James. Ces mains douces qui l'avait fait frémir sous ses caresses, mais il est hors de questions qu'ils repassent une nuit ensemble.

Lily était arrivée devant sa maison sans s'en rendre compte. Elle appela la baby-sitter pour lui dire qu'elle venait chercher sa fille dans une vingtaine de minutes. Auparavant, Lily regarda son répondeur et y vit un message, elle l'écouta. C'était sa belle-mère : Marianne qui l'invitait à passer le dimanche suivant à venir manger. Lily adorait sa belle-mère, elle avait été pour elle sa deuxième mère et sa confidente. Marianne était la douceur et la gentillesse incarnait. Lily lui téléphona pour lui confirmer l'invitation avec joie. Puis elle partit chercher sa fille. Lily sonna, elle fût accueillit par Alice, la baby-sitter et son nouveau petit ami, que Lily reconnut : Un ami de James !

Lily je te présente Sirius, Sirius voici Lily ! présenta Alice

Sirius reconnut la fille pour qui son meilleur ami eu le coup de foudre.

Enchanté Lily

De même, alors comment à été Justine aujourd'hui ? Elle n'a pas essayé de remordre la queue de ton chat, Alice ?

Non ! Rigola Alice, elle n'a rien mordue aujourd'hui, elle a été adorable comme toujours. Justine s'est endormie sur le canapé. Entre, je vais chercher son sac.

D'accord.

Lily s'éloigna de Sirius, pour entré dans le salon, elle s'approcha de sa fille, la prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement sur son front.

Merci beaucoup Alice pour aujourd'hui, Bon j'y vais sur ce Bonne soirée !

A toi aussi Lily !

Sirius, qui voyait pour la première fois la petite fille, lui trouva des ressemblances avec James « mais bon devait certainement se tromper » pensa Sirius mais bon tout le monde pouvait avoir les cheveux de couleurs noirs de jais, la même bouche que son meilleur ami après tout on ne sait pas ce que réserve la génétique ! Mais sa curiosité l'emporta et demanda à Alice :

Elle est bien jolie Justine, elle a quel âge ?

Pourquoi tu veux savoir son âge ? Tu t'intéresse aux petites filles … J'en apprends tout les jours ! Rigola Alice, si tu veux savoir elle a 15 mois, elles très mignonne mais ne ressemble pas tellement à ses parents voir pas du tout au père enfin physiquement.

Ah bon ? En quoi ?

D'abord le physique, Paul était blond aux yeux marrons.

Pourquoi tu dis « était » ?

Il est mort y'a un mois dans un accident d'avion, pauvre Lily, elle l'aimait tellement et se retrouvait veuve si jeune !

Je ne savais pas mais c'est sur Justine ne ressemble pas non plus tellement à sa mère !

Lily coucha sa fille puis téléphona à ses amies pour s'excuser d'être partie sans rien dire. Après de fortes remontrances du à l'inquiétude de ses amies, Lily se prépara à manger puis monta prendre une douche. Elle se coucha et alluma la télé pour regarder un film, mais ne vit pas la fin car elle s'endormit avant.


	3. Chapter 2

**NDA** : _Merci beaucoup encore à tous mes revieweurs et tout spécialement Melhope pour son aide lol merci beaucoup et j'espère que vous aimerez aussi ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 :**

Sirius avait réussi, après avoir longuement parlementé avec Alice, par avoir l'adresse de Lily. Profitant que sa petite amie aille dans la salle de bain, Sirius sortit son portable et appela James, celui-ci répondit au bout de la quatrième sonnerie.

Allo ? bougonna James

Je viens de savoir quelque chose qui peut t'intéresser au plus haut point mon vieux !

Accouche ! C'est quoi ?

Alice, ma petite-amie, est une amie de ta belle et j'ai réussi à avoir son adresse.

Génial ! Donne-moi l'adresse !

Je sais que je suis génial. 1569 Lexington place. Voilà. Excuse mais je dois te laisser, Alice n'est pas au courant ! Aller à plus !

James pensa qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir un ami aussi génial ! Puis il sortit de son lit en caleçon, et se mit à la recherche de son jean et d'un polo. Après avoir revêtu son apparat de séduction : le polo pour ses muscles saillant dû à un entrainement assidu à l'armée. Puis sorti de son appartement, et s'installa au volant de son bolide et roulant jusqu'à l'adresse passé par Sirius. James s'arrêta devant sa maison, une très grande maison, avec deux étages, style victorien. Il sortit de la voiture, remit ses cheveux indomptables, puis sonna. Pas de réponse. James resonna. Toujours pas de réponse, juste un pleur de bébé. James pensa s'être trompé de maison, mais au moment où il tourna les talons, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Lily fatiguée. James se retourna, et la jeune femme tressaillit.

Lily, il faut que je te parle

Et moi il faut que je dorme

S'il te plait Lily …

Comment as-tu trouvé mon adresse ?

Cela n'a pas d'importance, accorde moi 3 minutes.

A ce moment là les cris et les pleurs d'un bébé retentirent dans la maison.

Tu vois bien que je suis occupée !

Puis Lily claqua la porte d'entrée avant de se diriger vers la chambre de sa petite Justine. Lily prit sa fille dans ses bras, tout en lui disant des mots doux. James rentra dans la maison et se dirigea vers les pleurs. Dans une chambre, il trouva Lily qui avait dans ses bras une petite fille. Elle se retourna et lui demanda de sortir mais James ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille là

Non je ne sortirai pas

Je vais crier James, si tu ne sors pas de chez moi !

Je ne sortirai que si tu me présente à ta fille, après tout quel manque de civilité !

Sors de chez moi immédiatement !

Comment s'appelle ta fille ?

Justine, maintenant c'est bon ? Tu peux partir

Et quel âge a-t-elle ?

Lily paniqua, car il faut dire qu'elle avait toujours eu des doutes sur le père de sa petite fille. Elle en avait fait part à Paul, son mari la rassura et lui avait dit : « Même si ce n'est pas ma fille biologique, elle est la mienne dans mon cœur. » Puis Paul a voulu se soumettre au test de paternité, pour soulager la conscience de sa femme. Paul ne lui en a jamais voulu de cette aventure avant leur mariage, car lui aussi en avait profité. Il aimait tellement sa Lily. La jeune femme avait reçu les résultats du test de paternité le jour de l'enterrement de son mari. Le résultat confirma ses craintes, ce n'était pas Paul le père de son enfant.

Lily je t'ai posé une question

Je t'ai entendue, je ne suis pas sourde ! Pourquoi veux-tu savoir son âge ? Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?

Eh calme Lily, je peux m'intéresse à ta vie, non ?

Attends, tu débarque chez moi en pleine nuit, tu sonne comme un dingue, tu me réveille ainsi que ma fille pour me demander l'âge de ma fille ? Tu as bu ou quoi ?

C'était pour engager la conversation. Je vais t'expliquer ma présence ici.

Et si mon mari est là, tu fais comment ?

Tu...tu es mariée ??

Enfin plus maintenant mais quelle est la fameuse raison de ta présence chez moi ?

Depuis notre nuit, il y a deux ans, je n'arrive pas à t'oublier : ton corps, tes yeux, ta bouche … J'ai eu deux ans pour réfléchir à cette nuit là et je sais pourquoi je ne pense qu'à toi et à cette fameuse nuit : tout sa pour te dire que Je t'aime Lily.

Tu as définitivement perdu la tête ! Mais non mon bébé, maman est là avec toi. Cria Lily avant de se radoucir pour bercer et consoler sa petite fille.

Maintenant je te demanderais juste une chose

Laquelle ?

Je veux que tu quitte cette maison sur le champ et je ne veux plus te voir !

James sortit de la maison. Il était malheureux. A part apprendre qu'elle avait été mariée et qu'elle avait un enfant. Sirius attendait chez James pour avoir le rapport au complet.

Alors cette soirée ?

Un véritable cauchemar, entre le gosse qui pleure et Lily qui me criais dessus, c'était super !

Tu as vu sa petite fille ? elle est mignonne avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux noirs, tu ne trouve pas qu'elle ressemble à quelqu'un ?

A son père, voyons ! Je ne l'ai pas vu de près car Lily tenait le visage de son bébé contre sa poitrine donc j'ai juste vu ses cheveux.

Tu sais que le mari de Lily était blond aux yeux marron ? Et tu sais quel âge elle a ?

Lily a 24 ans, et je ne savais pas qu'il était blond, mais pourquoi tu dis était ?

Pas de Lily, mais de sa fille ! Si je dis « était » c'est parce qu'il est mort il y a un mois dans un accident d'avion.

Oh je ne savais pas. Lily n'a pas voulu me dire l'âge de sa fille pour je ne sais quel raison !

Elle a 15 mois, elle a les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts….

Oui et alors ?

Tu es long à la détente ou quoi ! cela parait évident c'est ta fille voyons !

C'est impossible Sir', la gosse a 15 mois hors ma liaison d'une nuit avec sa mère c'était il y a deux ans donc…..

Donc ?

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Lily me l'aurait dit si j'avais eu un enfant ? N'est ce pas ?

La preuve que non.

Pendant qu'à l'autre bout de la ville, Lily, qui avait recouchée sa petite Justine ou plutôt leur petite Justine, se repassait l'entrevue dans sa tête, cherchant les moindres passages où James aurait pu découvrir sa paternité, mais à aucun moment si ce n'est la question de l'âge, le secret aurait pu être dévoiler.


	4. Chapitre 3

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'on fait très plaisir, je suis désolée que la suite ne vienne que maintenant et je n'ai aucune excuse. Mais je vous annonce que l'histoire touche presque à sa fin car c'est l'avant dernier chapitre ! Alors bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 :**

Entre son boulot de professeur d'histoire à la célèbre université de Londres, sa fille et ses amies, Lily ne savait plus où donner sa tête. Sa fille venait de faire ses premiers pas dans le salon, Lily était tellement fière d'elle : son bébé, son petit rayon de soleil.

Mais surtout elle pensait à James. La jeune femme était prise de remord de par le fait qu'elle ne lui ai pas dit qu'il était papa d'une adorable petite fille. Sa conscience lui disait de ne rien lui dire mais son cœur lui soufflait tout le contraire.

Que faire ?

Lui dire ou pas ?

Lily savait due James le saurait bien un jour. Mais aujourd'hui l la jeune femme devait aller chez sa belle-mère, Marianne, elle serait bien la conseiller. Marianne était au courant que son fils n'était pas le père de la petite Justine, mais elle la considérait comme sa petite fille. Il faisait beau et chaud pour un mois de Juin.

James, lui, se demandait si la fille de Lily était aussi la sienne. Il repensa à sa rencontre la veille chez cette dernière. Et maintenant qu'il y pensé, c'est vrai que Lily cachait la tête de sa fille, et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui révélé l'âge de sa fille.

Pourquoi ?

Tous ces éléments réunis mettaient le doute dans la tête de James. Il savait qu'il ne lui rester plus beaucoup de temps, il fallait qu'il sache pour l'enfant avant qu'il ne reparte en mission. Sirius lui avait ouvert les yeux, il lui devait une fière chandelle pour ce qu'il a fait.

C'est décidé, il irait les voir aujourd'hui : Lily et l'enfant.

Justine avait été l'attraction de l'après midi : elle avait fait le clown, fait d'autres pas entourée par sa mère, sa grand-mère et des amies de cette dernière. Toutes s'étaient extasiées devant la petite fille en disant à Marianne combien elle ressemblait à son père.

« Si elles savaient » pensa Lily

Marianne a conseillé à Lily d'avouer la paternité de James avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Puis elle avait ajouté qu'elle aimerait bien le rencontrer le fameux jeune homme.

Lily rentra chez elle en fin d'après midi. Sa fille dormait dans son siège, Lily la détacha et prit le précieux paquet. Mais elle découvrit à sa grande stupeur, James sur le perron de sa maison.

« Je crois qu'on doit avoir une sérieuse explication Lily, car si il est vrai qu'il s'agit aussi de ma fille , je compte bien faire valoir mes droits de père quitte à aller le faire devant un juge si cela me permet de voir et d'apprendre à connaître ma fille » Déclara d'une traite James avec une pointe de colère dans sa voix.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Dis mois ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 :**

« Je crois qu'on doit avoir une sérieuse explication Lily, car si il est vrai qu'il s'agit aussi de ma fille , je compte bien faire valoir mes droits de père quitte à aller le faire devant un juge si cela me permet de voir et d'apprendre à connaître ma fille » Déclara d'une traite James avec une pointe de colère dans sa voix.

« Entre, on sera mieux à l'intérieur pour parler mais avant je vais coucher Justine. » dit Lily

Après avoir couchée sa fille, Lily essaya de se donner du courage pour affronter James.

« Lily, j'exige des explications ! »

« Me crie pas dessus s'il te plait, assied toi. Ecoute, quand nous avons...euh... et bien notre aventure, je savais que le lendemain je me mariais. J'en ai profitée mais cette nuit là j'ai oubliée de prendre ma pilule. Puis deux mois après notre aventure, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'étais aux anges mon mari était aussi heureux que moi. Cela ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit que le bébé pouvait être le tien. Cependant j'ai commencée sérieusement à me posé des questions quand Justine a eu 5 mois car elle ne ressemblait en rien à Paul : lui était blond aux yeux bleus et Justine a les cheveux noirs et les yeux marrons et aussi sa forme du visage. Plus les jours passaient et plus elle te ressemble. Alors j'ai avouée à mon mari notre aventure avant le mariage et il l'a bien pris et m'a avoué que lui aussi en avait profité une dernière fois. Puis voyant que cela me rongeait, il a pris la décision de faire le test de paternité pour me rassurer. Paul n'a jamais su qu'il n'était pas le père de Justine, j'ai reçue les résultats une semaine après son enterrement. C'est toi James, le père de ma petite fille enfin de notre fille » lui elle, elle reprit son récit en sanglotant « J'aurais voulu te le dire tu sais, mais je ne savais que ton prénom, je ne savais pas d'adresse, ni de nom de famille, rien »

Un moment passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle. Puis James prit la parole :

« J'aimerai voir ma fille Lily »

« D'accord, viens c'est par là »

Lily prit la main de James. Rien qu'à ce petit geste, beaucoup d'images brûlantes revirent en mémoire de Lily. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Justine. James ouvrit la porte doucement. Il s'approcha discrètement du lit de bébé. Ils restèrent, sans regarder l'heure passée, leur fille.

« On l'a bien réussie, elle est si belle » dit James ému

« C'est ton portrait tout craché, alors c'est normal »

« J'aimerai vraiment la connaître, la voir grandir car j'ai loupé tant de chose et je veux être un bon père et prendre mes responsabilités. »

« Tu pourra la voir quand tu le souhaite, il n'y aura aucun problème. »

FIN

Note de l'auteur : je suis sure que vous êtes en train de vous dire « Quoi sa se termine comme sa ?! » mais rassurez vous un épilogue va vite être mis en ligne. En attendant j'espère que vous aurez aimé cette petite histoire je l'avoue pas très longue. Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir lue et aussi de m'avoir laissé des reviews qui m'ont booster à poster la fin.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

Note d'auteur : voici l'épilogue qui j'espère vous plaira. Voilà c'est fini, j'ai pris un réel plaisir d'écrire cette histoire il y a déjà 4 ans et l'épilogue je viens de le réécrire entièrement. J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira. En tout cas merci à tout ceux qui ont lus et qui m'ont laissés leurs avis sur l'histoire : un grand merci à vous tous !

Deux ans plus tard:

Lily et James s'étaient mariés l'an dernier. Leur fille, Justine, était maintenant âgée de quatre ans.  
Malgré tout ce bonheur si durement acquit, il fallut qu'un ancien ennemi de la famille Potter ressurgisse. Mais revenons au moment où tout allait encore bien.

-"Lily ! Dépêche toi un peu, mes parents et Marianne vont bientôt arriver !"

-" Tu es marrant toi : Va t'habiller quand tu fais concurrence à une montgolfière !"

-" Allez chérie courage ! Plus que deux semaines avant que ce bout de chou naisse."

Et oui, Lily était enceinte de 8 mois et demi. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à se fixer pour le prénom du bébé, mais ils étaient arrivés d'accord sur le prénom Harry.

-" C'est bon j'arrive !"

A ce moment là, les beaux parents de Lily et Marianne arrivèrent.

-" Alors ma grande, on tient le coup ? Pour quand c'est prévu déjà ? demanda Marianne

-" Il faut bien ! J'ai hâte de le tenir dans mes bras, il est prévu pour le 15 Août ! "

L'après midi passa très vite en compagnie de la famille et des amis des futurs parents.

Soudain, après le départ de tout le monde, Lily ressentit une très forte douleur en bas de son dos. Plus le temps passé plus la douleur était forte et rapprochait : le travail venait de commencer.

James mit beaucoup de temps à réaliser que sa femme allait accouchée et mit presque autant de temps que pour se calmer.  
Le temps de mettre la valise dans la voiture et de porter Lily sur le siège passager et d'attacher Justine à l'arrière sur son siège auto, James démarra et conduisit Lily le plus rapidement possible à l'hôpital le plus proche.  
Il appela Marianne, qui le rejoignit 30 minutes plus tard pour venir s'occuper de Justine, ce qui laisser James rejoindre sa femme.

A 23h58 très exactement le 31 Juillet : Harry James Potter venait de pousser son premier cri.

Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à l'année suivante : le 31 Octobre.

L'ennemi des Potter avait réussi à tué les parents de James : Lord Henry Potter, général des armées pour une histoire vieille de 35 ans, une rancune et des non dits sur la mort du frère de l'ennemi qui accusé Lord Potter de ne pas avoir fait le maximum pour le sauver et la rancune était tenace.

La soif de vengeance de Lord Voldemort n'était atténuée loin de là, il en voulait encore plus.

Maintenant, il s'en prenait à James et sa famille. Ils s'étaient cachés et seule une personne savait où les trouver.

Mais ce dernier, Peter Pettigrow, bien trop faible et trop attiré par le pouvoir, trahissa James.

Justine était chez Marianne, en sécurité, c'était le choix de ses parents de la mettre chez Marianne.

Les Potter se firent froidement assassinés dans leur maison, seul Harry alors âgé d'un an avait survécut, car sa mère la mit dans la corbeille de linge sale pour le caché et ainsi lui sauvé la vie.

Marianne, après le meurtre, essaya d'avoir la garde de Harry, mais n'étant pas la grand mère de sang ou un membre de sa famille, elle ne peut avoir sa garde mais avait celle de Justine car James n'avait pas eu le temps de la reconnaître et donc était sous le nom de famille du défunt fils de Marianne.

Harry fut confié à la sœur tant haït de Lily : Pétunia Dursley.

Mais ce que Lord Voldemort ignorait était justement que la famille Potter n'était pas éteinte. Mais dans sa soif de pouvoir, Lord Voldemort se perdit et ironiquement eu raison de lui dans un mystérieux accident 17 ans plus tard, un 31 octobre ...


End file.
